Chrono Twins: Génesis
by Lucy Dei
Summary: NO YAOI. En la cuarta guerra ninja algo pasó de lo que nedie se dió cuenta. Esto es una visión diferente de lo que puso haber pasado durante la guerra a favor de Obito y Madara. Varias personas estarán involucradas en secuestros que comenzaran a aterrar a la nación shinobi. Alguien estará manipulando todo desde las sombras.
1. La simiente de la tormenta

Personajes originales: (quiten los parentesis)

**Maonyan Uchiha: ** Es de mi propiedad.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(imgcache)(/)( 385884dz).(jpg)

**Sono Taiyou:** Pertenece a Leito Mesa.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(imgcache)(/)( 385885dz).(jpg)

**Ningyo Akasuna: ** Pertenece a Ningyo Akasuna.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(1201&pictureid)(=)(61224)

**Usui Senju-Takumi: **Pertenece a Ningyo Akasuna.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83725)

**Hikaru y Kaoru Uzumaki:** Personajes mios.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83726)

**Seiya Hyuuga:** Personaje mio.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83724)

**Misaki Fenikkusu:** Personaje de Misaki.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83723)

**Yasunori Hayashi: **Personaje mio.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83722)

**Raizen: **Personaje de Kuai Liang.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83727)

**Mario Furisoru: **Personaje de Harpi.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(picture).(php ?)(albumid)(=)(4722&pictureid)(=)(83728)

**Alfonso Sparda: **Personaje de Alfonso Sparda.

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(fdzeta).net(/)(imgcache)(/)( 380514dz).(jpg)

* * *

**Capítulo 1|** Primer Intermedio: La simiente de la tormenta

Habían dado todo de sí mismo para terminar con esa guerra. Naruto alzaba la frente en alto mientras miraba los rostros de Obito y Madara y miraba a su alrededor, muchos de sus amigos habían caído en batalla, estaba furioso, devastado ¿Cómo podía siquiera decir que quería ser Hokage cuando no podía ni salvar a sus amigos?. Miró de pronto al suelo, ahí estaba Neji, el genio Hyuuga que había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo a él y a Hinata.

Ya no oía palabras, se sentía tan vacío, ¿Cuál era su motivación si todos sus amigos se arriesgaban hasta morir? ¿Cuál era su papel en todo ese asunto?... Oyó de pronto la voz de Obito incitándolo a renunciar y a irse con él ¿Estaba bien renunciar? Estaba comenzando a creer que sí. Su mano se estaba alzando y por un momento vio en el rostro de Madara un gesto de satisfacción. Sí, era buena idea, así ya no tendría que ver morir a sus amigos. De pronto en el lugar hizo eco el sonido de una bofetada, sintió su mejilla arder y frente a sí observó el rostro desencajadado y preocupado de Hyuga Hinata.

—¿Acaso no entendiste las palabras de Neji niisan? —Naruto miraba fijamente a la ojiperla, estaba sorprendido—. Tu vida no te pertenece solo a ti… Naruto Kun. Tus palabras, tus ideales, tu voluntad para no permitir que tus amigos mueran ¡No estás equivocado! Es gracias a esas palabras que Neji niisan quiso llegar tan lejos…

Tú no eres el único, todos guardan esas palabras e ideales en su corazón, así es como todos estamos conectados ¡es por eso que somos compañeros! Si todos renunciáramos a esas palabras e ideales, lo que Neji niisan hizo sería en vano. Si eso pasa, esa sería la forma de matar a nuestros amigos, ya no seríamos compañeros, eso es lo que yo creo. Así que sigamos adelante, juntos, Naruto Kun, siempre seguir adelante y no retractarme de mis palabras, ese también es mi camino ninja.

Las palabras de Hinata hacían eco en la mente de Naruto y por unos momentos fijó su vista en el inerte cuerpo de Neji mientras recordaba sus últimas palabras..

_"…Naruto, Hinata sama está preparada para morir por ti, es por eso que…tu vida…"_

—¡Claro que no estás solo! ¡¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?! —la voz de Kurama le llegó de pronto, claro que no se había olvidado de él.

—¡Lo sé, no pienso abandonar a mis amigos ni el lazo que nos une! Es solo que…Neji…

—¡Cierra la boca o juro que te comeré! —Kurama estaba molesto—. ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste que tu padre y tu madre hicieron lo mismo que Neji cuando tú naciste? ¡Me sellaron en tu interior y murieron confiándote el futuro, tu vida estuvo conectada a esas dos desde el momento en que naciste!

—¿Está esperando la respuesta de Naruto? —pensó Madara mirando de reojo a Obito—. Al parecer tiene curiosidad por saber qué le responderá.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Obito llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras estaba por darle una orden al Juubi.

—¡No seas imprudente! —alertó Madara al ver lo que planeaba hacer el chico—. ¡El Juubi podría resultar herido y tú…!

—¡No me importa, la piel del juubi es resistente!

El Juubi aún se encontraba atrapado, pero eso no le detuvo a apuntar hacía la alianza shinobi con una enorme esfera negra que estaba a punto de salir de su boca para lazárselos. Increíblemente de un momento a otro apareció Killer Bee, al parecer el Chakra del Hachibi estaba cargado de nuevo y listo para atacar. Sin dudarlo se lanzó dispuesto a atacar al Juubi junto con el Hachibi, que igual estaba preparando su ataque, una esfera negra apareció de pronto en la boca del Hachibi y junto con el ataque del Juubi, ambas energías chocaron, el Hachibi se sujetó fuertemente al Juubi para adentrarse un poco en su boca y que su ataque le hiciera más daño. Finalmente el choque de ambas energías hizo explotar el lugar, lanzando a killer Bee y al Hachibi lejos debido al desprendimiento de energía. Naruto miró el reciente ataque y entonces reaccionó.

—_Es verdad, no solo es mi madre y mi padre, todos están…_ —pensó el rubio mientras tomaba entre sus manos, la mano de la Hyuuga que estaba posada en su mejilla—. Gracias Hinata, mi vida no solo me pertenece a mí, muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…

_…Neji, gracias a ti también…_

Sin soltar la mano de la Hyuuga, sosteniéndola firmemente entre su mano. Se paró de su lugar para finamente encarar a los dos Uchihas frente a él. Usando el modo Biju mientras compartía el chakra de Kurama con Hinata y decidido a atacar. Madara enseguida se dio cuenta de un detalle en esos dos; miró atento el extraño lazo de aquella Hyuuga con Naruto y el extraño incremento de chakra del rubio de un momento a otro, al parecer Obito también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Entonces, sus ojos mostraron alarma ante lo que estaba presenciando. Miró rápidamente a Obito y este le regresó el mismo gesto. Debían hacer algo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Tenemos que separar a esos dos… Obito —le dijo Madara casi en un susurro sin quitarles la vista de encima a Hinata y a Naruto, se podía sentir en el aire una mezcla de un chakra intenso, al parecer era el resultado de la mezcla de los chakras de Naruto y esa chica Hyuuga.

—Podemos derrotarles… —dijo Obito seguro de sí mismo—. El Juubi es muy poderoso y resistente.

—No estás tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, tonto —contestó Madara—. Si esos dos nos atacan juntos, perderemos inevitablemente.

Y como había predicho Madara. Las manos de Naruto y Hinata que se mantenían entrelazadas, comenzaron a generar un rasenshuriken mucho más grande que el normal, y junto con la mezcla del chakra rojo de Kurama, si ese ataque los tocaba, estaban muertos. Obito estuvo a punto de lanzarse a atacar con el Juubi al ver la enorme esfera roja que estaba comenzando a formarse, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Madara lo interrumpe diciéndole que no haga absolutamente nada. Obito lo mira sorprendido y entonces es cuando comprende y sonríe de lado, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Nadie se daba cuenta del intercambio de palabras que hacían los dos Uchiha, los de la alianza shinobi estaban más ocupados en prestarle atención a la enorme y extraña esfera roja que contenía chakra de Hinata, de Naruto y del mismo Kurama. Tomando esta distracción Obito y Madara comienzan a actuar.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la extraña masa blanca que comenzaba a salir del suelo por debajo del Juubi, es entonces cuando Naruto lanza la rasenshuriken, siendo guiado por Hinata para darles en los puntos de chakra y los puntos vitales del Juubi, intuyeron que el este al estar conectados con Obito y Madara, recibirían el mismo daño que la enorme bestia. Nadie pareció percatarse de un detalle en especial. Es entonces cuando Obito actúa bajo las ordenes de Madara y se reemplaza a si mismo por un clon del mismo material del que está hecho Zetsu, nadie parecía notar que el verdadero Obito ya no estaba conectado al Juubi. Madara sigue el ejemplo de Obito y desaparece dejando a un clon también, mientras que el rasenshuriken hace impacto y todos observan anonados los enormes efectos de este nuevo poder. Una luz muy roja; producto del rasenshuriken, cubría el cielo nocturno provocando que muchos de los presentes se cubrieran los ojos.

La luz pareció desvanecerse poco a poco. Kakashi desde donde estaba abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el estado en el que había quedado, casi irreconocible. Killer Bee se pone de pie y con cautela se acerca al Juubi. El Hachibi en su interior se removió de alegría, todos los de la alianza shinobi comenzaron a gritar, habían ganado la guerra.

—¡Al fin! —gritó Sakura mientras lloraba de alegría—. ¡Ganamos, ganamos!

Kakashi suspiro de alivio y por debajo de la máscara sonrió. Killer Bee se dio cuenta de que los cuerpos de Obito y Madara se habían reducido a cenizas. Sonrió ante esto, al final habían ganado. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, es entonces, cuando escuchan el grito de Hinata.

—¡Naruto kun no está! —gritó alarmada mirando el lugar en el que minutos antes había estado el rubio.

—Tranquilos… —dijo Kakashi preocupado—. El impacto de ese jutsu fue muy fuerte, quizá salió despedido en algún lugar de aquí, hay que buscarlo.

_En otro lugar..._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, al parecer debido al uso de ese jutsu. No podía moverse, se sentía sin chakra, al parecer Kurama en su interior estaba igual, se quedó tirado en el suelo observando al cielo, mientras a lo lejos comenzó a oír las voces de sus amigos llamándole, antes de caer en la inconciencia.  
Dentro su mente, Naruto permanecía sentado frente a Kurama, este mantenía un semblante tranquilo mientras también lo miraba.

_—Tus padres deben estar orgulloso de ti, mocoso._

—¡jejeje! —rió Naruto—. Aunque igual, creo que tardaré meses en recuperarme. Mi cuerpo se siente horrible después de ese jutsu. Me siento sin chakra.

—Si, es extraño —le contestó el Kyuubi—. No fue mucho chakra el que usé y pareciera que mi cuerpo fue drenado totalmente. Ese nuevo jutsu fue genial, jamás había sentido tanto poder.

—Eso fue gracias a la ayuda de Hinata chan… —dijo mientras sonreía y recordaba a la chica—. Sin su chakra no habría sido posible.

…Naruto kun…

…Naruto kun…

—¡Naruto kun! —el rubio despertó en un campamento en Konoha, recostado en una camilla, vio a Hinata mirarle aliviada y a Sakura curar sus heridas —. ¡Qué alegría, estás bien!

—¡Estuviste genial, Naruto! —dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Tengo tanto sueño… —dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

—Hay que dejarlo dormir, lo merece —dijo Kakashi ya repuesto—. Hay que concentrarse en otras cosas todavía, tenemos que buscar a los Kages y aún está el tema de Sasuke.

Un año pasó lentamente para todos los de la alianza shinobi. Hubo muchas muertes, muchos heridos, muchas pérdidas. La aldea de la hoja lentamente se levantó después de la cuarta guerra ninja con el lazo mucho más que fortalecido con las demás aldeas. Los Kages se salvaron gracias a Tsunade, quien fue encontrada un día después de que la guerra hubiese terminado.  
Tsunade no murió, afortunadamente. Aunque había sido duro para Sakura y Shizune ver a su maestra partida en dos y casi a punto de dar su último aliento. Katsuyu se había unido al cuerpo de su señora después de que Sakura con ayuda de su fuerza partiera en dos en tronco que aplastaba a su maestra, después de haber unido nuevamente el cuerpo de Tsunade con ayuda de Katsuyu, la quinta Hokage entró en coma y así ha permanecido durante un año y medio.

Con la quinta Hokage inhabilitada. Los ancianos del consejo le ofrecieron a Naruto el puesto temporal de Sexto Hokage mientras que Tsunade no despertaba; el rubio decepcionado de sí mismo rechazó el puesto de Hokage ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros, alegando de que no podía ser Hokage, si no podía traer a Sasuke se vuelta todavía y que había dejado morir a Neji. Sin poder convencerlo, le ofrecieron a Kakashi el puesto de Hokage y este igualmente se negó diciendo que no se sentía listo para un puesto así. Después de buscar mucho los ancianos del consejo decidieron quien sería el próximo Hokage y este ahora sí ya no podía negarse.

* * *

Y bien, tengo hasta ahora nueve capítulos listos.

Esperen los próximos, esto solo fue unas probadita, se estará poniendo más interesante lo prometo.


	2. Preludio a una guerra

**Capítulo 2|** Preludio a una guerra

_Algunas semanas después…_

El joven Hokage se miraba demasiado preocupado mientras daba un vistazo por la ventana de la oficina antes ocupada por la Godaime, a su lado Hatake Kakashi le platicaba sobre un reciente secuestro en Suna cuando había ido a una misión como apoyo del equipo 8, decir que eran secuestros comunes era decir poco, en realidad eran secuestros fuera de lo común, rayaban lo extraño, por no decir otra cosa, mientras que la cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado, comenzó este 'juego del gato y el ratón' en un vano intento por atrapar al o los responsables de dichos secuestros.

La joven hermana menor de los hermanos Sabaku no; Sabaku no Ningyo, había estado a punto de ser secuestrada hacía apenas dos noches por una persona extraña que portaba una lisa máscara blanca y capa negra, para la tranquilidad del Kazekage, Kakashi y el equipo 8 habían estado justo en el momento exacto y en el lugar exacto aquella noche cuando daba la casualidad que iban de regreso a Konoha y visualizaron un extraño comportamiento dentro del bosque en los límites de Suna. La chica fue rescatada exitosamente por Shino aunque aquella extraña persona había desaparecido de un momento a otro, claro…no con las manos vacías. Otros civiles más habían desaparecido aquella noche.

—Hokage Sama… —Shizune apareció en la oficina con un pergamino importante—. Ha llegado la respuesta de las demás aldeas. Al parecer también han desaparecido jóvenes shinobis de otras aldeas importantes…

—¿Entonces no han desaparecido solo de Suna? —preguntó Kakashi para después mirar al Hokage que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Cuántos desaparecidos en total?

— Asciende a los cuarenta y tres —respondió el Rokudaime sorprendido mirando los documentos—. Aunque me parece que eso es lo de menos, lo más importante es saber qué o quién ha estado secuestrando a todos esos shinobis. Muchos de ellos son niños… eso es lo más preocupante. Shizune san, ¿Tienes los datos de los desaparecidos?

—No pude conseguir todos, solo algunas… —el Hokage comienza a leer una lista de nombres.

—No hay ninguno de algún clan importante… —dijo Kakashi mirando al Hokage—. De los cuarenta y tres que han desaparecido, tan solo han aparecido cinco pero en pésimas condiciones, el que esté haciendo esto es muy astuto, los cuerpos aparecen en diferentes partes de la región, dos sufrieron pérdida de memoria, tres aparecieron muertos, así que no podemos saber quién está haciendo esto.

—De nuestra aldea no ha desaparecido ninguno… —mencionó el Rokudaime—. Pero eso no significa que estemos a salvo, habrá que reforzar la seguridad mientras tanto. No podemos hacer nada más…

—¿No te han dicho nada los demás Kages?

—Han estado intentando hacer que los dos sobrevivientes recuerden algo, estaremos en contacto mientras tanto —le respondió a Kakashi mientras se asomaba por la ventana y observaba a Naruto ir corriendo hacía el Ichiraku —. Naruto me ha estado pidiendo misiones para mantenerse ocupado, creo que es por todo lo que pasó en la cuarta guerra ninja, no puedo enviarlo solo a algún lado y arriesgarme a que le pase lo mismo que a esos shinobis desaparecidos, intentaré enviarlo siempre con alguien… así me sentiré más seguro.

—Todos los días pasa a ver a Tsunade sama…. —dijo Shizune con la mirada triste —. Le habla, con la esperanza de que despierte.

—¿No ha habido señales de que vaya a despertar?

—Ninguna, temo que no vaya a despertar… su condición es grave todavía —le dijo la chica al Hokage.

—Esto es… —suspiró el Hokage haciendo una pausa—… demasiado problemático.

_En algún otro lugar…_

Un cúmulo de personas se encontraba en un extraño lugar a varios kilómetros de cualquier aldea o civilización. Dentro de una gran caverna a varios metros de profundidad se podía apreciar una especie de templo muy antiguo con varias columnas muy altas y con grabados en una lengua que ya no existía. En lo que parecía ser un salón, justo en el centro de toda la sala se encontraba erguido un monumento de unos tres o cuatro metros de altura tallada en marfil, descuidado y algo desgastado por los siglos que habían pasado, pero eso no lo hacía menos imponente.

Se sentía el olor de las raíces de los árboles que se mezclaban con el olor de la tierra húmeda, y aquél típico olor que daba un lugar abandonado hace mucho. Las agrietadas paredes se alzaban en torno al monumento de aquél salón, formando una especie de cúpula y alumbradas por antorchas en donde el fuego ennegrecía las paredes. Frente a la imponente estatua se miraba un estrecho pasillo que daba a la salida de aquel lugar, en donde cuatro personan acababan de entrar para hablar, con uno de los responsables de que se hallaran en aquél lugar.

Los presentes fijaron su mirada en los recién llegados, mientras que uno de estos se acercaba con toda seguridad a lo que parecía ser el líder.

—¿Y qué pasó con los demás? —dijo una voz mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar —. Espero que me traigas buenas noticias.

—La verdad no son buenas… —respondió otra voz—. Hemos estado investigando en varios lugares y los cuerpos que nos trajeron hace poco no nos sirvieron. Los experimentos que hicimos con ellos los mataron en cuestión de segundos.

—Mmh… —bufó otro mientras se recargaba en la pared—. No creo que ningún cuerpo aguante. Es demasiado poder, solo estamos desperdiciando tiempo y sobretodo dinero.

—Esos cuerpos no aguantaron porque no eran los adecuados… —dijo una voz mientras se hacía presente en el lugar—. Tengo en la mira a dos personas...

—Por tu cara se nota que no son 'ordinarios'

—No sabía nadie de su existencia, bueno… casi.

—¿Cómo que casi? ¿De qué hablas? —respondió una de las voces arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

—Creo que les sorprenderá a muchos… sobre todo a ti… —respondió mirando a uno en especial—. Su nombre es Usui Senju-Takumi.

—¡¿Senju?! —exclamó uno sorprendido y sin creerlo—. ¿Qué este tonto no había dicho que ya no existían más miembros del clan Senju? —dijo señalando al que estaba parado a su lado—. Se supone que la única viva era esa ninja llamada Tsunade y ese chico, Naruto… me parece que de alguna u otra forma está vinculado al clan Senju.

—Ellos no son importantes… —dijo el primero—. Lo importante aquí es que este chico está emparentado con Hashirama Senju, su padre era un hermano perdido de este…

—¿Y porque rayos jamás supe de esto?

—Ese chico es más prometedor que la misma nieta de Hashirama —respondió sonriendo ante lo mencionado—. Al parecer el único que sabía de su existencia era Tobirama, por lo que jamás se le dijo a Hashirama, ese chico y su padre se mantuvieron escondidos. Nació varios años después, por lo que aún es muy joven, así que aprovecharemos eso.

—¿Y el padre?

—Murió muchos años después de Hashirama de una enfermedad en el pulmón. Por lo que ahora solo Usui san es el único que queda del clan…

—La quinta Hokage aún está viva… no te hagas ilusiones.

—Lo está, pero no por mucho, fue partida en dos durante la cuarta guerra ninja… y por nada más ni menos que por el mismo Madara… por más que esperen ella no despertará. Tsunade está destinada a morir para servir a nuestros propósitos.

—¿Sabes por lo menos en donde se encuentra escondido?

—Claro que si ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo 'ofendido'—. Yo no doy información sin asegurarla primero.

—¿Entonces, en dónde está?

—Eso déjamelo a mí… primero quiero saber algo… —dijo dirigiéndose a alguien en específico—. Me parece que Usui san no es el único 'miembro perdido' de un clan ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de 'ese' asunto? —dijo él molesto—. Creí haberte dicho que no metieras tus narices en donde no te llaman.

—Todo se sabe en este mundo, eso tú más que nadie debería saberlo… además yo me enteré de pura casualidad —dijo sonriendo burlonamente—. Además…esa información estaba en '2x1'

—¿De qué hablas?

—Da la casualidad…de que Usui san y 'ese otro miembro perdido' se acababan de conocer cuando fui a buscar al chico. Debo decirte…que el parecido de ella es asombroso…

—No digas nada más… no quiero que se vea involucrada y punto.

—Pero es necesario… además, me sorprende que ella te preocupe.

—No es que me preocupe…ella es…

—Yo no sé de qué mierda hablan ustedes dos —interrumpió uno visiblemente molesto mientras los demás miraban a los dos que conversaban con una interrogante en sus rostros—. ¿Miembros perdidos? Sean claros, con una mierda.

—De todas maneras… —suspiró el que fue interrumpido—. Ella no nos va a servir, está ciega. Por si no lo notaste.

—Excusas…antes no te habrías detenido, esa ceguera puede 'curarse' —le respondió—. Ya lo has hecho antes.

—No te mato aquí mismo porque me sirves aún… —dijo enojado—. No vas a salir librado de esta… Kabuto.

—Sé que no… pero no me importa… —respondió Kabuto sonriendo burlonamente—. Además me prometiste algo y por eso estoy ayudándolos. Quieras o no, tendremos que usar a tu hija para esto, Madara —dijo finalmente para salir de la habitación.

—No sabía que tenías una hija… —interrumpió uno por primera vez aquel tenso silencio.

—Creí hasta hace poco que estaba muerta —respondió el Uchiha mayor al joven a su lado—. Creí que había muerto en la matanza Uchiha. ¿No se supone que el único sobreviviente era Sasuke, Obito?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, se supone… —respondió Obito—. Además, yo no podía saber algo así… tú solamente me dijiste que lo ayudara. No creo que Itachi hubiese sabido que ella es tu hija, Sasuke sobrevivió gracias a Itachi, pero no creo que él haya ayudado a tu hija también, no tenía porque, Sasuke era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

—Pues te equivocas…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que Itachi sí sabía quién es ella —respondió Madara—. Sasuke no era lo único que le importaba en el momento en que asesinó a todo el clan.

—Mató a sus padres…no creo que se hubiese detenido por la hija del antiguo líder del clan Uchiha.

—Son medios hermanos… —dijo Madara sorprendiendo a Obito—. Sasuke, Itachi y ella son medios hermanos.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó el joven Uchiha—. ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tuviste una…extraña aventura con Mikoto Uchiha?!

—Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena mal… Pero sí. No supe nada de mi hija en todos estos años aun cuando estaba "muerto", eso me hizo suponer que Itachi también la había matado junto con todo el clan.

—No preguntaré más de ese asunto… —dijo Obito cortando la conversación—. Me resulta increíble saber que tuviste una hija… no sé cómo pasó y no quiero saberlo. Me resulta tan…raro.

—Mejor me aseguro de que Kabuto cumpla con su palabra… lo que menos quiero es que la use como conejillo de indias para su propio beneficio—finalizó para seguirle el rastro a Kabuto dejando con muchas dudas a varios de los presentes en aquel lugar desconocido.

Madara salió de aquel lugar con una extraña mirada llena de un resentimiento difícil de explicar. Aquél pasado que había intentado dejar atrás por ese poder que estaba buscando había vuelto a él dejándolo desconcertado. Él no necesitaba estorbos en su vida, y mucho menos quería volver a sentir ese 'sentimiento vano y débil' y alejarse de su objetivo.

—Nadie, ni mucho menos ella… me alejará de lo que deseo.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo más...esperen los demás que no subiré los que tengo en un solo día.


	3. Interludio: Remembranzas

**Y aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Este fanfic está lleno de misterio eso de los puedo asegurar. Aunque los protagonistas sean personajes oc, ellos tienen un claro objetivo en este fanfic y ese es nuestro querido Naruto :)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

****— Diálogos entre personajes  
—_asdfasdf_— Pensamientos del personaje  
_asdfasdf_ - Recuerdos

* * *

**Capítulo 3 | **Interludio: Remembranzas.

"No sé lo que he soñado en la noche pasada. Triste, muy triste debió ser el sueño, pues despierto la angustia me duraba…"

_Iwagakure. Algunas noches antes de la reunión de Kabuto y Madara._

_—…Esos rostros… _

_La negrura de la noche hacía sombra en las figuras delante de ella. Un viento helado que sopló de pronto le caló hasta en los huesos que hizo que tiritara de frio por unos instantes. Sus ojos se posaron en aquel manto nocturno en busca de aquél astro blanco resplandeciente y en lugar de eso pudo ver claramente un enorme ojo que la observaba. El halo rojo alrededor de ese orbe lo hacía ver un poco más espeluznante y extraño. _

_Un ruido seco llamó su atención y al mirar el origen del ruido observó que el cielo de pronto comenzaba a bretarse, los vientos comenzaban a soplar más fuerte y varias figuras comenzaban a aparecerse frente a ella. El gruñido de una bestia hizo eco en el lugar, una bestia de un solo ojo que podía transformarlo en cualquier instante, las diez colas se mecían de un lado a otro con fiereza lanzando hilos de chakra que cortaban todo a su paso. Había sangre y cadáveres adornando el campo de batalla, mientras que delante de ella había un hombre de hermosos cabellos negros que hincado en el suelo le lloraba al cadáver de una joven mujer y sus palabras lanzadas al aire con profundo dolor y arrepentimiento le llenaban de un extraño vacío que le hizo derramar sus lágrimas…_

_Un ruido seco detrás de ella llamó su atención, se volteó rápidamente para mirar aterrorizada un campo de batalla convertido en masacre. No lograba distinguir bien quienes eran las personas que estaban ya muertas. Miró al cielo y vio a dos personas observar todo tranquilamente desde las alturas, uno de ellos… tenía algo en sus manos, una pequeña esfera negra que comenzaba a absorber algo. Eran almas._

_—…Una guerra… —dijo una de las dos personas en el cielo—… Doce almas como pago._

_—…¿Quién eres?..._

_—Mi pobre niña… —una voz melodiosa detrás de ella la hizo voltear, solo un haz de luz, no había nadie—. Estas siendo testigo de lo que la codicia y la guerra le provocan al mundo. _

_—¿Quién es usted?_

_—No tengas miedo, todo tiene un porqué y un cuándo —era la voz de una mujer—. Desgraciadamente los más inocentes serán quienes paguen el precio de lo que suceda. Y cuando eso pase…será demasiado tarde._

_—¿A qué se refiere? _

_—Mantengan el curso de las cosas, todo debe pasar como está predestinado. Quizá así puedan salvar a los inocentes…_

Abrió sus ojos negros, opacos por la ceguera de nacimiento. Ese sueño había sido tan real y tan extraño, todo lo que vio, lo que sintió le dio mucho miedo. Qué ironía para un ciego, tener que abrir los ojos aun cuando no veía nada. Todo su mundo era simplemente oscuridad.

Se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana. Vivía sola desde que tenía memoria y tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma y aprender sobre todo a ver las cosas 'a su manera'. No se molestó en ponerse zapatos, estando ciega su herramienta eran sus pies que por medio de estos sentía las vibraciones de la tierra y así podía ubicar los objetos y a las personas. Era como ver, pero de una manera diferente. Se puso un sencillo kimono gris y salió de su pequeña casa con un bolso colgado en el hombro, dentro había muchas variedades de hiervas medicinales, su función en la aldea de la roca, era ayudar a los enfermos que no tenían como pagar a un médico.

—Ohayo, señora Ikuko... —saludó ella en la puerta de una casa, la mujer mayor le sonrió—. ¿Cómo está el pequeño Takeshi?

—Ohayo, Mao San… —la mujer dejó la escoba a un lado para acercarse a la joven—. Mi hijo se encuentra mejor gracias a tu ayuda. Ya no hay rastros del veneno en su cuerpo.

—Me alegro mucho… —la pelinegra sonrió mientras buscaba a tientas dentro de su bolso un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente—. He venido a traerle esto, como se lo prometí, le servirá a Takeshi Kun por efectos secundarios que el veneno pudiera provocar.

—Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda.

—No me lo agradezca, lo hago con gusto. Sólo dígale a Takeshi Kun que tenga más cuidado con las serpientes.

—Lo haré, gracias… ¿Gustas pasar a tomar un poco de Te?

—Gracias por su ofrecimiento pero voy de prisa al bosque, me quedé sin hiervas y necesito abastecerme. Hasta luego, señora Ikuko —Maonyan caminaba con paso lento al bosque detrás de la aldea de la roca. Estaba consciente de que una persona a lo lejos la observaba. Dicha persona no hacía nada más que estar parado a lado de un árbol a algunos metros lejos de ella, no lo sintió como una amenaza, pero aun así estaba lista para cualquier cosa—. Haber…en donde estaba esa planta…

La pelinegra de pronto se dio cuenta por las vibraciones de la tierra, que estaba muy cerca de un risco. Estuvo a punto de caer hasta que unos brazos la sostuvieron firmemente.

—Señorita, debe tener más cuidado por dónde camina… —la voz de un joven se hizo presente—. ¿No vio que estaba muy cerca del risco?

—Disculpe…—dijo ella algo incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tocara—. Es solo que yo… no pude sentir las vibraciones.

—Oh, disculpe… no me había dado cuenta de que usted…

—Estoy ciega sí, no se preocupe… es de nacimiento.

—Mi nombre es Usui Senju, mucho gusto… —le sonrió a la joven delante de él.

—Maonyan…—dijo ella para luego quedarse callada unos instantes—. No sabría decirle mi apellido porque no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabe? —dijo extrañado—. ¿Tiene familia?

—No, yo vivo sola. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era más pequeña así que no sé nada de ellos.

—¿Qué hacía aquí sola? —dijo Usui algo preocupado—. Es peligroso que ande sola por aquí.

—Venía a buscar algunas cosas para curar a un enfermo. ¿Usted es ninja, no?

—Sí. Soy de Konoha, estoy en una misión siguiendo a un criminal de bajo rango. Si no le molesta, la acompaño de vuelta a la aldea.

—No es molestia, muchas gracias.

A lo lejos un hombre con capa gris observaba la escena y sonreía. Kabuto miraba con asombro y extrañeza aquel suceso. Sin duda esto le serviría mucho. Un Senju y una joven que se parecía demasiado a Madara Uchiha.

_Iwagakure. Una semana después de la reunión de Kabuto y Madara._

Aquella mañana se había levantado con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro y pensaba en lo que haría ese día después de curar a un enfermo de la aldea. Hace una semana se había topado accidentalmente con un chico muy agradable a su parecer, que solo iba de paso por la aldea en una misión rápida. No supo por qué, pero aunque no podía ver su rostro él se le hizo demasiado familiar y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque en menos de cinco días ya se trataban como si fuesen hermanos, amigos o algo parecido. Todos los días sin falta desde hace una semana Usui iba a visitarla a su casa y se pasaba la tarde con ella mientras no tenía misiones y compartían el almuerzo juntos o en algunas ocasiones tan solo se sentaban a platicar de sus vidas o lo que recordaban de ella.

Después de hacer sus deberes en la aldea, se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro al lago cerca del bosque de la roca, mientras aspiraba el olor dulce de las flores cercanas a ella y se recostaba cerca de un árbol dejando a lado de ella una canasta lleno de algunos onigiris, después de algunos minutos transcurridos, los ruidos de pisadas hacían eco en sus oídos dándole a entender que Usui se acercaba. El rubio se detuvo a unos pasos cerca de ella mientras le miraba cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, ella le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quien.

—Creí que ya no llegarías, Usui Kun… —dijo ella llamando su atención mientras el aludido se sentaba a su lado y sonreía—. Esta vez tardaste.

—Bueno, en la aldea comienzan a preguntarme el motivo por el cual vengo seguido para acá… —dijo recordando la mirada del Hokage—. Creo que tienen curiosidad.

—¿Y qué les dijiste? —rió ella mientras le ofrecía un onigiri—. ¿Que ahora tu atención está centrada en una chica ciega y algo apática?

—¿Apática? —preguntó sonriendo—. Más bien les dije que mi reciente interés está en una chica alegre y jovial con la que me topé accidentalmente al borde de un precipicio.

—Creo que algunos no me consideran alegre… —dijo ella—. Muchos piensan que soy algo… aterradora y apática. Los pocos que me conocen son algunas familias a los que he curado de algunas enfermedades, sobre todo al Tsuchikage y su nieta.

—Creo que muchos juzgan sin conocer… No sé porque piensan que eres aterradora, es ridículo.

—Tú tampoco me conoces Usui… —afirmó—. Digo… parecemos dos amigos que no se han visto en años, hablando figurativamente claro.

—Pues es raro que lo digas —dijo pensativo mientras se recostaba en el césped—. De hecho desde que te vi hace una semana, sentí que te conocía de algún lado…

—Se siente familiar tu presencia —dijo ella sentándose frente a él haciendo que este se parara de donde estaba acostado, se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a tocar su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Intento saber cómo eres…

—Tenerte tan cerca me pone nervioso —dijo bromeando.

—No bromees conmigo —rió—, ¡No vayas a enamorarte de mí!

—No lo sé, creo que lo que siento es algo más…fraternal —ella se sentó de nuevo a su lado—. Como si fuésemos…

—¿Hermanos? —añadió algo seria.

—Exacto. Míralo de este modo… —dijo recostándose de nuevo en el césped—. Quizá nos conocimos antes, en alguna vida pasada… quien sabe, a lo mejor en esa vida tú fuiste un hombre —comenzó a imaginárselo y comenzó a reír provocando la risa de ella—. Quizá algún asesino o líder de algún poderoso clan.

—Eso suena algo demasiado bizarro —le siguió el juego—. Quizá sí era un hombre y tú y yo éramos los más grandes rivales y enemigos. No sé, se me ocurre una lucha entre dos hombres con armaduras.

Usui rió por lo bajo y por lo irónico que resultaba el asunto. Él había imaginado lo mismo hacía algunos instantes. Mientras a lo lejos un hombre observaba atónito la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ese chico era la viva imagen de Hashirama Senju, miró el rostro de la chica con detenimiento. Kabuto escuchaba la conversación y aquella escena de la que los dos jóvenes hablaban se parecía demasiado a una; miró de reojo algo más lejos, Madara escondido observaba la misma escena y miraba serio la situación.

—¿Será posible que… —se preguntó Kabuto desapareciendo del lugar mientras Madara observaba a la joven despedirse de Usui y quedarse sola en el bosque.

La joven pelinegra se disponía a marcharse hasta que sintió una presencia extraña pero familiar que la hizo detenerse, se tocó el pecho al sentir un extraño vacío como si estuviese cayendo lentamente. Madara la miraba de espaldas, su mirada no tenía expresión alguna, parecía entre aliviada, perturbada y decidida. Se acercó un poco a ella y en su mano preparaba un jutsu para atacarla, no la quería viva, no quería nada de ese pasado que le recordara a ella.

El Uchiha mayor la miró con profundo odio mientras la joven presentía algo pero no se movió de su lugar como si algo le advirtiera que era peligroso salir corriendo, presentía a alguien detrás de ella que se acercaba, sentía su mirada de odio, de molestia, sentía que aquella extraña persona la odiaba por alguna razón. Madara odiaba ese pasado, odiaba su error de haberse metido con esa mujer, él no quería estorbos en sus planes, y esa niña era un estorbo, lo sentía, sentía que si ella seguía viviendo, algo pasaría. Su existencia era un completo error.

Cerró sus ojos, tenía miedo, un extraño miedo y no sabía porque, aquel hombre se acercó a ella dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho, hasta que ella se volteó instantáneamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho, estaba temblando, fue entonces que Madara miró su rostro y su mano se detuvo a centímetros de su pecho.

—_No puedo… —_pensó perturbado bajando la mano y su mirada se ensombrecía, la chica dejó de temblar por unos instantes y abrió sus nublados ojos negros mientras él la miraba con un extraño sentimiento—…Tu mirada se parece tanto a la de tu madre.

La joven que vivía sus días en completa oscuridad se sorprendió de las palabras de aquel hombre, no podía articular palabra alguna, sentía que si decía algo ese hombre la mataría, sentía su odio y aunque no le conocía ese odio le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue entonces que Obito apareció de la nada junto con Kabuto y él primero miró la escena claramente sorprendido.

—Así que ella es… —dijo Obito captando la atención del Uchiha mayor.

—No digas cosas innecesarias, no quiero que sepa nada —Madara se separó de la joven dándole la espalda a los presentes, Obito le miraba extraño.

—Por lo que puedo ver, estuviste a punto de matarla, vaya… no es de sorprenderse contigo.

—Cállate Kabuto. Ya te lo advertí.

A Maonyan se le hizo demasiado conocido el nombre de Kabuto y los otros dos presentes…sus voces las sentía muy conocidas, más él hombre de voz gruesa, que al parecer estuvo a punto de matarla. Obito miró a la chica que parecía de no más de 16 años, sin duda se parecía mucho a Madara. El mayor miró a la joven y con una mirada de disgusto se dirigió a ella, asustándola cuando la tomó de la mano bruscamente y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente como una película provocando que se mareara.

—He puesto un poco de mi chakra en ti, niña... —Madara la soltó alejándose de ella como si su tacto le provocara asco—. Así sabré en donde estás si te llegas a escapar, vendremos por ti dentro de dos noches.

Los tres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, tan solo se sintió el ruido del aire correr entre las hojas de los árboles y los animales nocturnos que comenzaban a aparecer, todavía sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Ese hombre, su cercanía le provocaba dolor y sufrimiento y no supo porque.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
